1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Frequency Modulation (FM) radio receivers.
2. Background Information
The popularity of cellular telephones and other personal handheld communication devices has led to more and more functionality being built into cellular telephones. An FM radio receiver/transmitter functionality may, for example, be built into the small form factor of a cellular telephone along with the cellular telephone communication circuitry. Unfortunately, interference problems can occur due to the close proximity of the FM radio circuitry and the cellular telephone circuitry. If, for example, a user is listening to an FM radio station using the FM radio functionality of the cellular telephone, and if the cellular telephone then performs a particular cellular telephone communication function, then the cellular telephone circuitry may emit a relatively strong blocker transmission that interferes with proper FM radio reception. The type of interference, and when it occurs, can vary in relatively complex ways depending on the usage of FM radio receiver and depending on the operating mode of the cellular telephone. A cellular telephone that has an FM radio functionality that does not suffer from such problems is desired.